Phase Two
by kestogram
Summary: After a year spent in Seattle with her father, Lacey returns home hoping to reconnect with the people she left behind. Determined to bury the trauma of the last year and avoid emotional entanglements, she joins with old friends and new to solve the new mystery unravelling in Green Grove. Lacey / Danny pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Just Breathe

Sitting in the Johnny Cakes parking lot at 5am isn't what I expected to be doing on my first day back in Green Grove. I've gone eight consecutive days without a sleeping pill. Each night I unsuccessfully chase the oblivion that used to come so naturally and each night I inch closer to giving in. I made it to 4 o'clock before calling, the guilt of waking him lessened by the genuine happiness that I hear in his voice. Despite the early hour, he acts as if being woken while it's still dark outside is a pleasant surprise. I think he's just excited to have me back, a fact that fills me with warmth. No matter what has happened in the last year and how my life has changed, I have one person who will always pick up the phone when I call. It's more than I left with, and I hold that knowledge close as I wait for him.

It's strange to be here again. I've always thought of Green Grove as a slow moving place, so I'm surprised to see all the changes that have occurred while I was away. I notice that the paintwork on the diner is fresh, and at the rear of the building a new glass extension gleams. I've been noting the superficial differences in the place that used to be my home since I flew in last night. The new lights on Main Street, the fancy fencing around the library, the new bed in my room. Small changes that are evidence of life continuing here without me. Later this morning I'll have to confront the big changes. Strangers that were once friends. Classes that I have no interest in. Halls that I've outgrown. I wonder if this is what Danny felt like when he came home from Juvie? Returning from an absence five times as long as mine under the cloud of a crime he didn't commit. Only to be rejected by almost everyone, including me. Puts my return in perspective.

I'm broken from my thoughts by a flash of movement to the right of my car. A smile breaks over his face as he walks towards me carrying two large coffees. I can't help but smile back as I lean over to open the passenger door for him.

"Lacey!" He says, giving me an awkward half hug, "man, I can't believe you're back. You look so different"

"You saw me two weeks ago Rico" I say laughing, reaching for my coffee before it gets spilled.

"Yeah, but that was mature, awesome Seattle Lacey. This is mature, awesome Lacey in a Green Grove context. That kind of amplifies the awesomeness."

"Is that your way of saying that I was... less than great when I lived here?"

"It's my way of saying that I never got the full Lacey friendship experience before. And I'm glad that we finally get to be friends while actually living in the same city"

"Me too. Thanks for meeting me Rico. I really just needed to get out of the house you know?"  
He shrugs "Anytime. I mean, you must be nervous about later right? Can't be easy to go back after all this time." He glances at me from under his lashes, waiting for me to say something.

When I left Green Grove just over a year ago, everything was crazy. Tess Masterson had just been shot, Whitney had disappeared with her dad, and Danny and Jo were trying to deal with the fact that Charlie was their shared half brother. As much as Rico and I wanted to help and did what we could for our friends, there really wasn't room for us amid all the revelations and drama. Our fledgling bond formed as we sat on the outskirts of the unfolding events, and solidified as the weeks passed. When my mother told me that my father had been diagnosed with stage three stomach cancer, I didn't hesitate. I was packed up and on a plane within 48 hours, with Rico being my quiet support. I did try to call Danny a few times before I left, but although I left messages I didn't get a response. I wanted to call Jo, but as she was keeping a constant vigil at her mothers hospital bed, I thought it best to slip away quietly and contact her in a few weeks. Soon enough weeks turned to months, and I just didn't know how to approach either of them.

While I was starting a new school, and trying to manage my dad's treatment schedule and aftercare, I learned that Rico's friendship once given was completely unshakeable. Being an awkward soul he preferred to communicate in writing, updating me on the goings on in Green Grove in hilarious emails, and checking in throughout the day with witty, well timed texts that managed to stave off my loneliness and isolation. Eventually we graduated to evening Skype sessions that would last for hours, watching crime shows where we'd solve each case before the characters did. We had an unspoken agreement that apart from the big stuff, we would avoid conversations about Danny and Jo. He made sure to let me know that Jo's mother was making a full recovery, and that Karen Desai had checked herself into a facility to deal with some kind of breakdown. He tried to gloss over the fact that Danny was now staying with the Mastersons, but I could sense that the relationship between Danny and Jo was still a sore spot for him. It definitely was for me. But as the months passed and my fathers health continued to deteriorate I thought about it less and less as I struggled with the impending tragedy alone.

I looked up from where I'd been studying the cup cradled in my lap. Apart from Rico, I hadn't been in touch with anyone from Green Grove for a year. It wasn't a conscious decision, it was just that I hadn't felt particularly close to anyone when I left, so getting in touch had felt pointless. Now, faced with having to go back to that school again in a few hours, I felt a twinge of regret.

"How are they?" I ask. He hesitates before answering, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You mean Danny and Jo?"

"Well yeah. And Phoebe, Cole, Sarita... You know, everybody."

"They're ok. I mean, they're largely the same. Phoebe is running drama club. Sarita is, well, kind of a bitch. Cole is captain of the football team, and is like, crazy good in the chemistry lab. Danny and Jo are cool, more involved in school life than they were before. We hang out sometimes, but its not like it was." He says looking away.

I nod slowly. "And you? How are you Rico?"  
He is adept at avoiding questions like these, and as a result I've never been quite sure what his daily life is like now. I know that his break up with Andie a few months ago was hard on him, but he, like me, doesn't share pain well so we've never talked about it.

He looks at me warmly "I'm just pleased you're back Lacey. My partner in crime right here by my side."

He looks up at the diner "Speaking of crime..."

A man has emerged from the front door of the diner to collect a box from the front stoop. He is tall and well built with delicately greying hair and a healthy tan. His eyes flicker left to right, resting on my car for a moment before moving on. I know that he can't see us from this angle, but I still freeze, sensing that Rico is doing the same. After a few minutes the man hefts the box up and disappears inside.

"So that's the new guy? Looks pretty normal to me." Rico had talked about the new owner of Johnny Cakes a lot lately, convinced that there was something off about him. His name was Jake Patterson, and had arrived with his two children out of the blue a few months ago. They had been pretty tightlipped about themselves and where they had come from which wasn't suspicious in itself (well, not to anyone but Rico anyway), but three weeks ago there had been an incident at the diner that sent Rico running to skype me.

Robberies were rare in Green Grove, and armed ones were pretty much unheard of, so when the hooded man took a gun out of his pocket in the crowded diner most of the patrons watched with wide eyed interest, thinking that it was an elaborate high school prank. When the intruder demanded all the cash from the register and shot a few rounds into the ceiling all hell broke loose, with people screaming and diving under tables. Rico had been at his usual booth at the back, and from his hiding place under the table he had a perfect view of the counter as Jake flew over it, tackling the robber to the ground and pistol whipping him with his own gun.

"I'm telling you Lacey, he took that guy down like a seasoned street thug. Seriously, he took the gun from him without blinking, and smashed him in the face with it. Twice. He's supposed to be an ex-accountant for gods sake."

I can tell that Rico is excited. This is what he sounds like when we're in the middle of a crime thriller and he's convinced he's figured out how it all went down and who was responsible. It was enough to spike my interest.

"Ok, I'll admit that's a bit strange." I said thoughtfully. "How about we come back after school? I want to get a closer look at him, maybe see if I can strike up a conversation"

I look over at him and his smile is blinding. I chuckle as I start the engine "come on, let's head to the school, we can hash out theories before it gets crowded."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Back into the fray

My morning has been surprisingly confrontation free. After a quick meeting with the principal to welcome me back to Green Grove High, I picked up my class schedule and headed to English. Luckily, the only person from my 'past life' in the class was Cole, and after a brief moment of shock he came over, enveloping me in a warm hug.

"Hey Cole, nice to see you too!" my relief at actually being welcomed back was palpable.

"Wow, Lacey! Where the hell have you been? I heard you were living with your dad but no one really knew for sure"

"I was. But I'm back now" I focus on keeping my expression neutral. I haven't had to actually tell anyone what happened in Seattle, and I plan to keep it that way for as long as possible.

I try to pay attention to the class, but the book that we're discussing is one that I studied last year and it's a struggle to keep track of what's going on around me. Cole nudges me a couple of times when I really zone out and I smile gratefully. Finally the bell rings and we escape out into the hall. I'm trying to figure out how to get to my next class without having to go down any of the main hallways when Cole touches my arm, bringing my attention back to him.

"Hey" he says gently, "does Danny know you're back?"

The only people that knew I was coming home were my mother, my sister and Rico. I didn't tell any of them to keep it a secret, but I can't imagine them running to tell Danny the news.

"I don't think so, no. Why do you ask Cole?"

He looks uncertain. "He was really worried about you Lacey. He missed you." He's looking at me meaningfully as he says it and I have no idea what the appropriate response is.

"Ok. I'll try and find him today. Maybe at lunch?" The lie trips easily off my tongue. I definitely won't be going looking for Danny today. I need more time to build up to it and figure out what I'm going to say. Maybe I'll leave him and Jo a friendly note?

As I try and politely extricate myself from Cole I see Rico coming towards us to meet me for free period. "See you later Cole" I say, slipping my books into my bag, "we're headed to Johnny Cakes after school if you're around?" He looks from me to Rico and smiles, "Sure Lacey. See you then."

Understanding that I need to avoid the flow of students heading our way, Rico steers us out a side door and onto a path that leads to the soccer field. My heart begins to pound when I see it, memories of Danny and Archie coming thick and fast.

"Don't worry" he says, "practice isn't until this afternoon".

The breath I was holding comes out in an unexpected squeak, and Rico does his best to suppress a laugh. I have to admit that my reactions are over the top, and I'm so grateful that he is here to stop me from having an anxiety attack over having to cross the soccer field.

I flop down on the grass and wait for Rico to do the same. "So," he says, "How was it?"

"Better than expected actually" I tell him, tugging at a clump of grass, "No one has really said anything to me, and Cole was great" I thought for a moment, "although, he did say that Danny had been... concerned." Rico looked at me steadily as I continued to shred the turf in my hand. "Did he ever mention me?"

"Of course he did Lacey" he answers softly, "he wondered where you were, complained that your number was deactivated and that your mother wouldn't give him any info. I'm pretty sure that he harassed all your old friends, until he realised that they knew less about what was going on with you than he did."

It didn't really occur to me that anyone would be worried, especially Danny. Running around, asking questions and trying to find me was something that the old Danny would do. The Danny that I remembered from before I left was dismissive and generally disinterested in me, his attentions totally focused on Jo, her safety and his growing feelings for her.

Rico sighed "look, I have a confession" he swallowed, "Danny asked me about you. He wanted to know if I'd heard from you."

I forced a reassuring smile "What did you tell him?" I asked.  
"I said that I hadn't. I know that's like, a complete lie, but you were going through a lot and I wanted to stop him from swooping in and making it all about him. I also didn't feel like sharing this with him. With them. He tends to put dibs on the good things in my life."

This time my smile was genuine, Rico is just the best guy to have in your corner. His eyes shifted to focus on something behind me, and from his expression I knew instantly what it was.

I swivelled around to see Danny Desai strolling towards us. He looks as striking as ever, hair pulled back, and wearing a grey henley with dark jeans. His jaw looks a little more chiseled, with the addition of some stubble. I expected to feel nervous, but instead an air of calm settled over me. I glanced at Rico and he looked equally unaffected. I marvelled at how far we've come in a year.

I stood up and turned to Danny with a big smile, "hey Danny." He stops about a foot away, his carefully composed features faltering as the corner of his mouth turns up in a half smile. I gesture for him to come closer, holding my arms out to him. A split second later and he is pulling me close, breathing "Hey Lace" into my neck. I wasn't prepared for his familiar smell to envelope me so completely, or the way that he burrowed his face into the curve of my neck and inhaled deeply. I step away as gently as I can, catching his eyes as his head comes up. We stare for a moment, as I grin stupidly realising just how much I'd missed him. I stroke his arm, pulling him down with me as I return to my spot on the grass. "Join us?"

I scoot closer to Rico, giving his leg a friendly pat to reassure him that all is Ok. "Hi Danny," Rico says, taking my lead. "Rico" Danny nods at him, before returning his gaze to me.

"It's so good to see you Danny." I say, beaming.

"God, Lacey, it's good to see you too. I've been so worried-" he stops, looking towards Rico as if suddenly remembering that he's there.

"Where's Jo?"

"She's in AP math, I should be there too, but Cole told me that you were back so..." He looks off kilter, as if he had been expecting this conversation to go differently. As awkward as I think it may be, I think we need to have a private chat. I look up at Rico and he understands immediately.

"Sorry guys, gotta run" He says, jumping up and swiping the dirt off the seat off his jeans, "meet you at your car after school Lacey?" I nod as he walks away, not sure that being left alone with Danny is what I need right now but knowing that it has to happen sometime.

Danny's stare cuts through me just as it always has. He is looking me over carefully, eyes drinking me in with an intensity that surprises me. "So, Lace, when did you get back?"

"I flew in last night." He nods, "From Seattle?"  
"Yep" I reply, popping the 'p' in an attempt at lightheartedness.

He looks down at the ground, choosing his words carefully. "Why did you disappear Lace?"

I take longer than I should to reply "My dad was sick. He lived alone out there... he needed family with him. I had to look after him Danny."

Danny nods, still staring at the ground blankly "that makes sense Lace, it really does. But what doesn't make sense, is why you would just up and leave without telling anyone, telling_ me_, where or why you were going. I had no way of getting in touch with you. I didn't know when you would be back, or if you were coming back at all."

His voice cracks, "It was over a year Lace. _A year_."

I didn't expect this. In the brief moments where I allowed myself to think about seeing him again, I imagined that it would be easier. That he'd be maybe 30% annoyed, 70% cocky and indifferent. The fact that he was so affected by my absence makes an uncomfortable weight settle in my chest. A wave of guilt that I'm not sure how to alleviate. I knew that there would be questions, but I didn't expect them from him, and certainly not so soon. Danny's stare is searching and unwavering, uncomfortably intimate as he inches closer. I wish that I hadn't asked Rico to leave, I desperately need a buffer to keep this from getting out of hand.

"Look Danny," I say placatingly, " I don't know if I can explain exactly why I didn't get in touch when I got to Seattle, but I did try to call you before I left. I called like, five times and I left messages."

He opens his mouth to interrupt, but I rush on "I know, your head was somewhere else. You had to deal with Jo having had a gun to her head, her mother getting shot, Charlie, your parents, god everything..." I laugh wryly, "The list of things you had to focus on was just... immense. And I completely understand why you didn't answer. I mean, if there was ever a time to let a call go to voicemail, it was then. In the scheme of things, I wasn't important."

"But you are important to me." He looks off into the distance "You needed me, and I wasn't there."

I shake my head "But I didn't."

"What?" His eyes snap to mine.

"I mean, I wanted to let you and Jo know. To say goodbye properly. But I didn't need anything from you. I was ok. I am ok." My lips quirk up in a smile, because it's true. I made it through the worst year of my life, largely alone, and I'm honestly ok. Mostly.

I'd forgotten how bottomless his eyes are, how much they say without him having to utter a word. By the time I left Green Grove he hadn't looked at me like that, hadn't really looked at me at all in weeks. Months even. I have to admit that I've missed being his focus, but a part of me wishes that he'd just go back to the way he was before so that I can continue skirting around the edge of drama like I did in Seattle. I have no room in my life for intensity, passion or heartbreak and Danny means all of those things to me, He looks so sad though and I've never been able to see Danny in pain and not want to help. My mind races to find a way to lighten the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry for disappearing. But I'm back now, and I want to be friends with you and Jo. And Cole, Phoebe, everyone. No drama. No secrets. What do you think?"

I can tell that he wants to say more, but he just nods and smiles tentatively. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good!" I say, grabbing my bag and rising to my feet, "well, Rico and I are headed to Johnny Cakes after school today. Maybe see you there? And bring Jo, I've missed her."

I expect him to take my cue, and revert to bouncy, smirking Danny without a second thought. Instead he continues to look at me steadily, offering me no more than a small quirk of his eyebrow in agreement. I start to worry that something has changed with him. He's been through so much with what happened to his dad, and with his mother God knows where in some facility. I can't help but wonder if the Mastersons are treating him well. Kyle Masterson has never been his biggest fan and it must be difficult living with Jo now that they're, well, seeing each other.

I turn back, "I want to hear everything that's going on with you Danny." I say softly, "We have a lot of catching up to do ok?"

I feel his eyes on me as I make my way back to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and messages. This is my first fanfiction, so I really appreciate the positive reinforcement from my fellow Dacey lovers! This chapter is from Danny's POV.

* * *

Chapter Three – A New Order

I should just go in. I've been standing outside the diner for 10 minutes trying to get myself together and figure out how I'm going to play it when I see Lacey again. This afternoon threw me. Discovering that she had just slipped back into Green Grove unannounced after I spent a year wondering, worrying, and most of all _missing_ her was almost too much to handle. I hadn't known exactly what to expect when I saw her again, but I had myself braced for her anger, ready to charm her out of it with a cheeky smile and a heartfelt (and well rehearsed) explanation.

My plans flew right out of my head when she turned to me with a tender smile and drew me into her arms. She felt amazing, and so achingly familiar that I felt my throat clog and my eyes prickle. She showed no trace of anger or annoyance, and the deep hurt that weighed heavily on all our interactions before she left was gone too. She just looked... happy to see me.

I was reluctant to let her step away, so when she took my hand and sank to the ground I followed her, eager to maintain contact. Having her this close after all that time was overwhelming, and I didn't know what to say or do first. Rico on the other hand was sitting there in a relaxed state that made it obvious that he wasn't at all surprised by Lacey's return. That he_ knew._

Lacey patted his leg affectionately, and launched into friendly conversation with me as if she had just returned from a weekend away. My frustration must have shown, because with no more than a quick look she had Rico give us some space.

When I asked her why she left she told me the truth, but didn't offer anything other than the bare facts, which didn't help me much as I had already known exactly where she was. When numerous approaches to her mother, sister and the people that she used to call friends failed, I hired a private investigator to track her down. She did address the real issue though, the one that has been plaguing me since I finally returned her calls, and realised that she was actually gone. Why wouldn't she reach out to me when she needed help? After everything she did for me when I was on the run, why wouldn't she let me return the favour?

It was because she didn't need me. I was the ex-boyfriend that kept secrets from her and prioritised someone else, the childhood buddy that she still felt a duty towards, but not her friend. Not someone that she shared confidences with. Not someone who she could trust to be there and offer comfort if she needed it. A fact that I cemented when she called me FIVE times in 48 hours and I didn't even pick up the freaking phone!

I know that she's in there with Cole and Rico already, and I won't be able to say the things that I know need to be said. My plan is to get her alone as soon as possible. She doesn't seem to be angry with me anymore and said herself that we should catch up properly so it shouldn't be too hard. If she's over the pain that I caused her, then great. I just hope that doesn't mean that she's over me as well.

* * *

The place is packed with the after school crowd, as I scan the space looking for them. They're sitting in a booth at the back, Cole and Rico side by side with Lacey facing them. Just seeing the back of her head is enough to make my heart rate pick up. I'm so relieved to have her back in Green Grove where she belongs. Cole sees me approach and the ever observant Lacey looks round to see what has caught his attention. Her smile is natural and genuine, and my anxiety dissipates. I can handle this.

"Hey guys, hey Lace" I greet them, slipping into the booth beside her.

"Hey" she says, squeezing my arm, "Where's Jo?"

And there it is again. She hasn't stopped saying Jo's name in the same breath as mine all day. She clearly has the wrong idea about our relationship. The question is, why hasn't Rico set her straight?

"I'm not sure, she'll be here at some point."

"So..." Cole starts, grabbing a french fry from the basket between them "happy to be home?"

"Um, yeah I guess" she says slowly "It's great seeing all of you, but it's weird too. Feels different."

"Tell me about it" I say, "Green Grove is having a quiet streak. I can confirm that there have been no murders, no conspiracies, no poisonings and no secret family members uncovered in the last six months. At least that I know of."

She chuckles playfully, "sounds pretty boring, we're going to have to dig up some dirt or this year is going to be really dull."

"Well we did have that robbery," Rico pipes up. Lacey's eyes spark in interest, and after a brief glance at Rico they shift to dart between Cole and I, gauging our reactions. "Yeah, I heard about that. Were you guys here when it happened?"

"I came in just after, when the new guy had him laid out on the ground. It was unbelievable, kept him pinned there until the cops came." Cole said, the excitement rolling off him.

"So he's a real badass? Kind of strange that he could take the guy out when he was armed and keep him restrained all that time. What do we know about him?"

"Jake Patterson, father of two, ex-accountant from San Francisco." She focuses on me fully and I smirk, happy to have her attention, "moved here three months ago after the death of his wife. An all round great guy. Purveyor of spectacular burgers and crazy milkshake flavour combinations." Lacey turns to me, looking surprised and pleased at my knowledge, "You know him Danny? How?"

I open my mouth to answer but Cole gets there first.

"He worked for him over the summer helping to get the first stage of the refurb done."

"Ok…" she says slowly, "but aren't you rich now?"

"Well, yes, very much so. But I like the guy, and I needed something to keep me occupied and keep my mind off…things." I watch as she processes this information, filing it away for later.

Jake chooses this moment to emerge from his office at the back, taking his place at the counter.

"It was fun." I continue, "hopefully I'll be able to help out with the next set of plans in a few months."

"So," Rico starts, "what did he do back in San Francisco to be able to take down an armed robber? Is he ex-military or something?" His eyes catch Lacey's and I feel caught between them.

"Look at you two all curious. If you really want to know you should go ask him yourself."

"You're right." Lacey says, looking over at Jake, "I think we're finished with these?" she clears the table, grabbing the near empty basket of fries and after gesturing for Rico to come with her, heads up to the counter.

Cole leans towards me "So what do you think's happening there D? Are they dating?" I force myself to look away from where they stand at the counter, heads tilted towards each other as they talk quietly, waiting for Jake to come over to them.

"I don't get that vibe" I say honestly, "but they do look... close."

Somehow I think that's worse.

Lacey was now deep in conversation with Jake while Rico stood anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. Lacey's charm is as effective on Jake as it is on everyone else, and he smiles down at her with warm, fatherly eyes.

I see Jo and Phoebe wander in, their demeanours markedly different. Phoebe practically bounds through the crowd, clearly excited to see Lacey again, while Jo hangs back, uncertain about how the reunion will go. My hand tightens around my glass as first Rico and then Lacey notices them. The knot in my stomach loosens as Lacey greets Jo with a gentle smile and words that I can't decipher, reaching out to pat her arm.

During my time in Juvie, our perfect, innocent circle of friendship was the only thing I had to cling to. Coming out to find my two favourite people at odds was a shock, so I did everything I could to bring the three of us back together, naively believing that we could recapture what we once had. I didn't count on my instant and very grown up attraction to Lacey, Jo's feelings, and a seemingly insurmountable rift between the two girls. A rift that I made much worse with my secrets and lies. Looking at them now, I don't long for the friendship we used to have, I just want them to both be happy.

Over at the counter, Phoebe, clearly growing impatient waiting for Jo and Lacey to finish talking, pounces on Lacey, probably bombarding her with questions and tales of what she has missed. This leaves Jo and Rico to make awkward conversation. They haven't ever really recovered from Rico's declaration of love, and although they do manage to hang out regularly, it only really works when they have others there to act as a buffer. Before long, Lacey notices Rico's discomfort and brings the group back over to the booth.

As the night continues I do my best not to stare at Lacey and to engage everyone in conversation equally. I can't help but watch her out of the corner of my eye though. She makes a real effort to speak to everyone, soaking up their news with genuine interest, and affectionately deflecting their questions like a pro. I would expect nothing less. Lacey and I have always had one main thing in common. Friendship was everything. Our strained home lives meant that we both had our reasons for looking for comfort in outside relationships, and when I left at eleven, I shattered that for her. When they were ostracised by the other kids, Jo could run to the bosom of her family, but for Lacey, it meant being left alone with her well meaning but emotionally and often physically distant parents.

I know how she must have felt in the weeks before she went to Seattle. Ignored, rejected, alone. I knew what I was doing to her at the time. I could see the car crash about to happen. The lies of omission piled up to the point where there was no way to avoid the explosion, and when it came I just couldn't handle her disappointment. So I left her alone again, trusting that strong, unshakeable Lacey would do what she's always done. Survive.

The more I sit here, the more uncomfortable I feel. I just want to get her alone so that we can talk. So that I can explain that there is nothing going on between Jo and I, and that I'm sorry, and I just want to be... close to her again. The fact that she's not displaying any of the hostility that I probably deserve makes me hopeful. Her demeanour is warm and friendly, if a little forced. She hasn't looked in my direction since she returned to the table, and I suspect it's because she's trying not to create awkwardness between her, Jo and I. She looks at Rico though, and when she does it feels natural, relaxed. Intimate. Her eyes keep catching his, communicating silently about something that the rest of us are excluded from. I don't like it. My hands shake as I drop the salt shaker on the table loudly. All eyes turn to me.

"Um, sorry..." I make a half-hearted attempt to clean up the mess, and then abandon it. "I'll be back in a minute."

I escape out into the street, taking a deep breath of fresh air in a bid to ease the maddening heat burning a path from the depths of my stomach up to my throat. I don't know what's wrong, I just want to get Lacey away from everyone so badly and have her to myself.

"Hey there," Lacey says as she comes up behind me, "it's kind of overwhelming seeing everyone again. Do you mind if I keep you company?" She's giving me an excuse to take her help without admitting I need it, and I couldn't be more grateful.

"Yeah, please" I say.

She strokes my back in firm, confident circles, and the soothing effect is immediate.

We stand in silence, her hand on my back as my breathing slows. I turn to her with an embarrassed smirk. Her understanding gaze is too much for me to take, and I have to look back down to my feet.

"I'm not with Jo" I blurt out.

Her steady stroking ceases and I glance up to see her face tense and look away from me.

"Nothing happened there. I considered some things, and said some things, but it didn't happen. When it came down to it, I didn't want it to happen."

She finally meets my eyes "Look, Danny-"

"I know that there was so much that I should have shared with you, and that my...confusion was painful for you. It's just that at that point I felt that she was all I had, and when I screwed things up so royally with you, I think I just clung to her like crazy because the only alternative was being completely alone."

Her gaze breaks away from mine, and resumes looking out into the distance, saying tightly, "that makes sense."

"What I'm trying to explain Lace, is that it just wasn't there. When all the drama passed and it was just Jo and I, I didn't feel anything."

Her nod is swift "Ok."

I waited for her to say more, to demand more detail, to argue with me.

"Ok?" I prompted.

"Yeah, ok. I understand." I must look really disappointed because her face softens "I'm sorry for assuming that you were a couple, but you really didn't have to go into all that."

"Lacey, please."

"I know what you want Danny. I know that you want to go over everything that happened in meticulous detail so that we can clear the air. I'm sure that you have more that you want to say, and the fact that I'm not letting you is frustrating as hell, but I just- it's just best for me if we avoid this whole area of discussion."

I blew out a breath. How am I supposed to get things back on track if she doesn't want to talk about it? I try for complete honesty.

"I just want to have you back in my life Lace, properly. Without any awkwardness or misunderstandings."

She turns to face me fully, "I want the same thing. So let me clarify. I'm not angry, and any hurt I felt is long dealt with ok?"

"Understood" I guess that's the best that I can hope for. I reach up to cup her face, and she presses her cheek into my palm. Her eyes lock with mine and I can hear my heart pounding insistently as I start to caress her cheek. _Let me kiss you Lace._

"I think I should make a move," she says, shrugging apologetically as she pulls away from my touch, "It's only my second night back here and my mom will freak if I stay out too late."

She steps back and heads back into the diner.

* * *

I should go home. We all said our goodbyes over an hour ago, Lacey giving Rico and Cole a ride home while I dropped off Jo and Phoebe. I'm now parked at the side of the road wondering what to do next. When I woke up this morning I had no idea that I would finally see Lacey again, let alone have the chance to hold her and talk to her. I should be happy with that. I should go home and start working on a plan to get closer to her again.

I know I shouldn't push my luck, but the thought of going back to my empty apartment when I know that she is just a few miles away isn't appealing in the slightest. Decision made, I drive over to Lacey's house and park around the corner. I can't afford to do any more damage to our already precarious relationship, but I can't stay away either. After 30 mins of further internal debate, I climb up the drainpipe at the side of the house, and finding the window open, haul myself into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Please keep them coming, I'm really grateful for the input! I hope you like this chapter (sorry it took a while...)**

* * *

Chapter Four - Breaking Boundaries

I love my shower. It doesn't matter how late I get home, or how tired I am, I always manage to enjoy some time under the spray before going to bed. I have a ritual. I fold back the covers, and lay out my sleep shorts and tank before throwing the decorative pillows that mom_ insists_ on, down beside the bed. I comb my hair and arrange it in a single braid, before stripping off and dropping my clothes on the floor by the shower. This part is important. It makes me feel like I'm shedding all the traumas of the day and leaving them there, not to be touched until the following morning. It may be silly, but it helps.

The pounding water is incredible and I can feel the tension in my shoulders ebbing away. Mom may not be very good at being there for me in person, but she never fails to find ways to show me that she cares. The sumptuous new bed and this AMAZING shower unit that she has had installed for my return are enough to convince me that she's glad to have me home.

I'm desperate for sleep, but I know that the events of today are going to plague my mind for hours to come. I don't want to think about Danny, but as always, he creeps into my head and distracts me from everything else. I was prepared for him to react to my return in one of two ways. Either he would be polite but distant, as he had been in the weeks before and after our break up, or he would be cockily confident, trying to reset the counter on our friendship, and ignoring the fact that he had broken my heart.

His behaviour today didn't fit into either of those categories. He was nervous, unsure of himself, and dare I say it, sincere? When he first arrived at the diner he seemed to be the Danny I remembered. Playful, charming and interested in everything and everyone around him. His mood seemed to sour as the evening went on though, and I watched as he extricated himself from the conversation, fidgeting compulsively and staring off into space. When he dropped the salt shaker and practically ran outside, I could see that something was really wrong. I expected Jo to go after him, but she purposely launched into conversation with Phoebe, ignoring the interruption completely. I was debating following him myself with Rico along for back up when Cole leaned over and whispered, "I really think you should check on him Lacey."

Rico looked concerned, but didn't say anything when I stood to go.

Danny told me that he isn't, and never was, in a relationship with Jo. That was a surprise. I thought that they were a foregone conclusion and I'll admit that was a key part of the reason why I didn't get in touch with either of them while I was living in Seattle. I almost wish that he hadn't told me. The last thing I need is for Danny to become a possibility again. I have to remind myself that the fact that he didn't actually go through with things doesn't erase the pain of just how little our break up seemed to affect him. He just seemed to carry on as normal, ignoring my attempts to reach out to him and treating me like an acquaintance.

I didn't know what to say. He was finally trying to open up to me and it wasn't the polished, practised wordplay that I had come to expect from him. It was rushed and jumbled and real. I couldn't help but think that this breakthrough was just too tragically late to make a difference. My lack of reaction to his admission clearly disappointed him, and I did my best to explain that I have to protect myself right now, and that involves avoiding being swept up in past dramas. As he told me when he first returned to Green Grove, the past is in the past. I'm determined to leave it there.

I turn off the spray and take my time drying off, brushing my teeth and applying body lotion before throwing on my robe and wandering back to my room.

I know instantly that something's off when I see the light on. I never use the harsh overhead light, preferring to rely on the bedside lamp. In fact, the only time that light was ever used with any regularity was when we were kids. Danny would sneak through my window, flipping the lightswitch to signal that he was there.

I take a deep breath, and run my hands over my hair smoothing down non-existent strays. I must have turned on the light without realising. There is no way in hell that Danny would invade my space like this after everything that's happened between us. I pause as I reach the door. Who am I kidding? Danny is an expert at pushing himself into my space, my life and my relationships. He just doesn't let me do the same in return.

* * *

I step inside to see him sitting quietly on my window seat, just as expected. He jumps up when he sees me, smiling sheepishly.

"I thought I better leave the light on." He gestures to the bed where my sleep clothes are neatly laid out. "I didn't want to risk you coming in here naked."

His lopsided grin is tentative and his hands shake as he plunges them into his pockets. I feel my indignation wane. I told him once that the friendship came first, and I meant it. If Danny needs a friend, I won't turn him away. But I have to stay strong.

"What do you need Danny?" I switch the overhead light off, leaving us in the delicate glow of the lamp, and flop down on the bed. Danny seems unsure about where to put himself, but then slowly moves to perch beside me.

"You're never asleep at this time, so I took a chance that you wouldn't mind hanging out with me."

Danny was well aware of my insomnia. I'd always had trouble sleeping, but it became chronic when we were about nine years old and my parents marital problems escalated. Where before there was the occasional argument, there was now near constant yelling interspersed with periods of tense, miserable silence. My mom dealt with it by trying to spend as much time outside of the house as possible, throwing herself into nurturing Clara's various extra-curricular activities, ferrying her back and forth to swim meets and gymnastic practice. Clara blossomed under the extra attention, and the trips across town became trips across the State for regional tournaments. Dad would retreat into his study for what felt like days at a time, leaving me in the care of the TV. Eventually I realised that he must have been escaping too, because the few times I tentatively pushed the door open to talk to him I found the room empty. That was the point at which I pretty much stopped being able to sleep through the night at all, terrified of being in the house alone, scared that my family wouldn't come back.

Danny used to find comic books for me to read at night to pass the lonely hours. He'd even promise to stay up as well so that I knew that there was someone else awake with me even if we were on opposite sides of town. I don't know if he actually did it, but I remember being comforted by the thought.

"Ok Danny," I turn towards him, propping myself up on my elbow, "talk to me. How did you manage to sneak out? Don't tell me Masterson is letting you miss curfew?"

"Wow Lacey," He says smiling, "your information is severely out of date. I don't live with them anymore. I only stayed there temporarily." He chuckles ruefully, "very temporarily. I have my own place, about four blocks from here actually."

An unexpected pang of sadness hits me. I know that Danny's effectively been on his own since he was eleven, but that doesn't stop the worry I feel at the thought of him living alone in some apartment.

"But how Danny? You're seventeen." I hope that he's not breaking any laws. The last thing he needs is to be taken away from Green Grove and shipped off to some kind of care home. It would be like Juvie all over again.

"Well Lacey, I am officially emancipated." He shuffles from his seated position to lie flat on his back, head close to mine.

"A few months after you left, my mother had a nervous breakdown. It seemed like it came out of nowhere, but it was probably building steadily since my dad died. The first time." He smiles halfheartedly. "The state wanted to send me to live with my grandmother in Arizona, but there was no way that I was going to let that happen. Luckily I had the resources to get a great lawyer and launch a claim to have myself declared an emancipated minor. Since there was nobody to contest it the whole process only took about six weeks. Once that was done I set myself up with a place."

I'm glad that he's in a position to take control. Danny has lost years of his life because of the actions of the people that were supposed to take care of him. Maybe it's best that he is officially allowed to take on that mantle himself.

"And you chose to set yourself up a few blocks from where I live?"

He swallows. "Well, I won't lie. It did cross my mind that when…or if you came back, I might get to see more of you if we were only walking distance apart."

I nod slowly. I try not to be, but I'm touched. He was thinking of me when he decided where to start his new life.

"What's it like?"

His look is questioning, prompting me to explain, "Having your own place I mean? Are you lonely?"

"Yes," he says without hesitation. "Aren't you?"

When we were kids, we used to talk about this al lot. About not wanting to go home. We used to say that the fort was our real home, and the three of us were the real family. Almost ten years later and I think he still feels the same way.

"I'd love you to see the place actually, I did my best to keep the décor Lacey friendly."

"Lacey friendly?"

"You know, lots of warm colours and soft surfaces. Places for you to flop around on." His grin is infectious, and I feel a matching one spread over my face.

"I do not flop around!"

His mouth curls in amusement. "Oh you do. Every chance you get you kick off your shoes and flop down onto couches, cushions, beds, the floor… you're a flopper."

It's not the description of myself that I'd like, but I can't honestly disagree with him, especially given my current position.

"And just to clarify, I love that." His eyes are heavy with affection, and I'm suddenly very glad that he came here tonight. I reach out to stroke his chin, "I like the facial hair. Very Johnny Depp."

He looks embarrassed, "Uh, thanks," he says, blinking rapidly.

"So what else? Still playing soccer?"

His eyes light up, revelling at the opportunity to talk about one of his favourite subjects.

"Most definitely, the team is flourishing under Coles esteemed leadership. We made regionals again this year."

I know how pleased he must be to be able to play again. He was devastated to be kicked off that team, especially for something that he didn't do, _would _never do.

"Wow, Danny you're a joiner." I tickle his chin again, "I'm proud of you."

"Didn't Green Grove Academy make it to regionals too?" He nods in reply.

"In that case I think you'll have stiff competition from our old friend."

His brow furrows in confusion, "Old friend?"

"Archie. He's centre forward over there."

Danny's head falls into his palms dramatically. "You mean I have to deal with his adolescent bullying tactics again?"

I chuckle, "I doubt it, Archie's really not –"

I'm interrupted by the insistent buzz of my phone on my bedside table. I reach over and grab it, shuffling up to sit against the headboard as I answer the call.

"Hey Partner," I should have known that Rico would call. Skype, email and text have always been our go to methods of communication, but now that we're a mile apart I guess video calling might seem weird.

He asks how I am holding up, and wants to know what happened with Danny outside the diner. I want to tell him everything but I can't with the man himself staring at me from the bottom of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm good. Danny's here."

The answering silence tells me that Rico has some negative feelings about this, probably about the possibility of me slipping back into old habits. I'm just about to say something when he speaks.

"_Ok. You know what you're doing."_

I can't help but smile at that. Rico disapproves, but he trusts my judgment and will be there for me no matter what happens here.

I look up at Danny. "I don't know that I do… but thanks."

I clear my throat. "I better go. Breakfast tomorrow? We need to talk."

I didn't get a chance to speak to Rico alone after our very informative chat with Patterson, and we have some serious catching up to do about this case.

_"Sure, see you at 7. Be careful."_

He disconnects, and I stare at the phone for a few seconds.

"Rico." Danny says, a statement rather than a question.

"Yeah. He's just checking in. Probably just wants to see if I'm planning on taking a sleeping pill." He raises an eyebrow, silently urging me to continue.

"I was taking them more regularly than I probably should have back in Seattle, so I've been trying to keep them for really bad nights. But sometimes I get so exhausted I slip."

He levels me with an assessing look. "I can tell that you don't want to talk about it so I'm not going to ask you for any details about your time in Seattle…" He swallows, "But… you'd tell me if there was something serious going on with you? Something I should know about?"

I look him in the eye and the lie slips out easily. "Of course Danny."

"Ok." I'm impressed at his restraint. He's never been good at letting things go.

"You two are pretty close huh?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess we are. We have similar boundaries though, and we respect them. So it works."

For a split second I think that he's going to do something normal, like act jealous. But Danny Desai doesn't do normal, so he just smiles at me.

To be fair the only person that Danny had a reason to be jealous of was Archie, and he never showed any sign of it, not overtly anyway. He just seemed to dismiss him outright, never mentioning him when we were together. Against my wishes, my mind flashes back to a moment in time when Danny was jealous. It wasn't about me though, and I forcibly cast the thought away.

"I'm glad that you've had someone." He says, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry it wasn't me."

"That's ok Danny," I say with a shrug, "it's not like we were really friends."

I realise what I've said immediately and would do anything to take it back. The flash of pain that I see on his face cuts through me.

"God, that came out completely wrong. Of course we were friends. When we were kids you were my best friend. I just meant that when you came back we had this… attraction thing…and between me avoiding you, our secret relationship and all the revelations going on in this crazy town we didn't actually get around to reconnecting properly as friends. There was always an undercurrent of something else."

He's lying on his back now, staring up at the ceiling with his hands clasped over his stomach. "Do you think that's why it didn't work out?"

I'm silent. We both know exactly why it didn't work out between us. He lied over and over again. He didn't trust me enough to confide in me, and I couldn't handle that.

He turns over onto his front and scoots towards me.

"I mean, I know why you ended things, and I completely understand under the circumstances... but I guess what I'm asking is, do you think we could have worked out in the long term if I hadn't pushed the romance thing, and had just concentrated on getting to know my friend again?"

He looks at me pleadingly, and it's obvious that he's given this some thought.

"I honestly don't know Danny. I take responsibility for what happened too. I kissed you first. I'm the one that decided to keep us a secret. Do I honestly think that given time, you and Archie would have made friends and Sarita would have welcomed you into our group with open arms? No, I really don't believe that ever would have happened."

I don't know whether that is what he wanted or expected to hear. He sighs, and looks down at his hands.

"We didn't fail Danny, we just evolved. We went from childhood friends to teen lovers, to exes and now hopefully back to friends with a couple long absences thrown in. I don't think many relationships formed at four years old could survive what ours has. We should be proud of ourselves."

I try to give him a lighthearted smile but he's still staring down at his hands which are now toying nervously with the bedspread. I don't know what else to say, so I drop my palm to cup the back of his neck softly, dragging my thumb along his nape.

His answering shiver sends a familiar thrill through me, and his eyes snap up to meet mine.

"I'm glad you came over Danny. You said earlier that you want me back in your life. Well I want that too. I want us to be friends."

My hand is still moving along his neck, fingers running through the hair at the back of his head. His gaze is soft and liquid.

"Friends." He whispers, leaning forward to give me greater access to his neck.

I didn't really consider this as a possibility, but in this moment, I can't really think of any reason not to. I haven't had the chance to choose anything in so long. Why shouldn't I have a just a taste of something that I really want?

I lean towards him, invading his space until our lips are millimetres apart. He swallows hard, eyes flicking down to rest on my mouth. I lick my lips slowly, and his breath catches in his throat. His hands clutch at me, fingers flexing as he waits for my next move. In this, he always lets me take the lead.

I let my lips melt into his and he pushes forward eagerly. His lips are soft, nipping at me as he presses his body flush against mine. His tongue makes it's first foray inside as his arms surround me.

I drag my fingertips across his shoulder blade with my left hand and clutch his hip with my right, an action that causes him to deepen the kiss further. I feel his hesitation before he pulls back, watching me, a question in his eyes.

I stare at him steadily, willing him to understand. _Please don't spoil this Danny. Don't ask me for anything more than this._ He must sense my thoughts because he casts his eyes downwards, and swallows deeply before capturing my mouth again without saying a word.

I can feel that he's nervous. He always is when we're together. I on the other hand, am not. This is when I'm at my most confident. It doesn't require anything from me but to touch, feel, respond, let go.

This is the only thing that those five long years in Juvie didn't prepare him for. He said once that every time I touch him, he feels it down to his toes, like he's never been touched before. I said that would wear off, but we weren't together long enough for him to find that out for himself.

The first time we were together he was eager, and a little scared. I thought that it was because it was his first time, but afterwards he confessed that he had expected me to change my mind, to decide that being that close to him was too much of a risk for me. I remember his eyes more than anything else. The way they wouldn't leave my face, gauging my reactions to his every movement and filing the data away for later use.

He is incapable of schooling his expressions when we are like this. If he had any idea how open he is when we kiss, how readable, he would hide away. Instead he looks at me with his heart in his eyes. It's in these moments that I feel closest to him.

"Lace, I…" he falters, breathes deep and tries again, "I want you so badly." His hand sweeps over my leg languidly, then pauses suddenly, his hands still and his shoulders tense. I shift my leg away but it's too late. He grips me tighter. "What's that?" he asks.

"Nothing… c'mere Danny." He ignores me, scooting down to get a better look. His eyes peruse the small collection of raised razor thin scars on my inner thigh, ranging from light brown to angry red.

"Oh Lacey..." His eyes are impossibly sad when he looks up at me, his hand closing over my thigh protectively.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I can see the wheels turning in his head, and I remain silent as the realisation hits him.

"Did you do it to yourself?"

He's not going to stop asking questions. I concentrate on taking deep steady breaths, and fix my eyes over his head looking towards the window. He's staring at me with a mixture of compassion and fear, and I have to avoid his gaze if I'm going to maintain my cool.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I say evenly.

He looks down again and takes a deep breath. "Lacey, baby, some of these are still raw..." He buries his face in my stomach, "Oh god..." His voice is muffled but I can hear the strain.

"I'm fine Danny, really." I say, staring up at the ceiling.

He grabs my face softly and forces me to look at him. "This isn't what fine looks like Lacey."

I can't talk about this. Not with him. I just need time to acclimatise myself to being back, to having him in my life again.

"If I promise to tell you...soon, will you leave it for now?" He looks upset, his eyes wide and glistening. I swallow around the lump in my throat and continue.

"I only just got back Danny, and we haven't seen each other in so long. I just want to ease back into things."

"But-"

"Talking about this isn't easing in Danny. It's going straight into some intense stuff."

"I promise you that I've got everything under control, and that I'm ok."

He still looks unsure, but he indicates his agreement with an almost imperceptible nod.

I sit up, and draw him into a long, lingering kiss.

* * *

Afterwards, he seems reluctant to let go, stroking my back and kissing my forehead.

I don't know how to describe the look on his face, and a familiar curl of panic has started to unfurl in my abdomen.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just..." he strokes my cheek, "this morning when I woke up, I didn't have a hope of seeing you. And now, I have you in my arms…" He kisses my cheek, my chin, my neck, anywhere he can reach.

"Get some sleep Danny." I say, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

I close my eyes against his probing stare, and wait for sleep to take me.

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think by reviewing. A more graphic version of this chapter is up on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) under the same username, so check that out if you're interested. The next chapter will delve more deeply into the mystery element of the plot.**


End file.
